


final apology

by The_Cursed_Blade



Series: the better memories [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, almost therapy for me, even though their meeting today was pretty par for the course of the two of them, punch the green teletubby, the way that I wish the meeting today would have gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cursed_Blade/pseuds/The_Cursed_Blade
Summary: Tommy's last day, probably.  And if it is, he doesn't want to go into it with the guilt of what he did still on his shoulders.  It won't make up for things, but it's the least he can do to someone who gave him support when he needed it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the better memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190099
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	final apology

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote today after the streams. I'm just feeling feelings. Want to come with me? We can cry together.

Tommy stood on the stairs that lead down to where the ruins of L'manberg lay. He was looking out over the landscape, thinking about all the things that had come before while he sat on the mismatched and repaired stairs. He sighed. There had been so many good days here in this place. And many more ones that were full of struggle. But this was the last day that he was going to be here, one way or another. He turned away from the pit and walked away. He had spent enough time thinking about the past. The future, tomorrow, that's what mattered. He had done things before now, lined up the things that he could, but there was still more that he needed to get done. He needed potions and he didn't have the time or skills to make all of the potions that he needed. But he knew someone that would. And so he walked. He walked through the nether portal to the paths that had been laid across the world and he picked his way along the unused path that led to the artic tundra where Techno lived. He stood at the portal that led to the snowy place and paused. He had done things to Technoblade. He knew that there were things that he needed to apologize for, things that he would like to hear from Techno. But there wasn't time to hinge his hopes on whether or not the piglin-hybrid was going to be willing to talk to him. If he was going to remain like his old self, he would have snuck up, made a hole in the wall that he could reach through to get to the chests that he thought held potions that Techno had made and was stocking for himself. But today... today was the last day that he would be here, probably. He kept tacking that on like an afterthought.

Probably he would survive. Probably he would see another day. Probably. Probably. Probably.

But Tommy knew his odds. He had done what he could to stack them in his favor, but he still knew that they were slim. That probably was just him telling himself that there was still hope where he wasn't sure that there was any. And if he was wrong and there was nothing after tomorrow, he wanted to leave with his consciousness as clear as he could make it. He had taken from others, apologized where he could. He felt guilty about it. But if he could end the fighting, maybe this would all be worth it. He walked across the tundra, walking towards the house in the distance. He saw Ranboo working in the area around a shack that hadn't been there before, but he didn't let himself get distracted.

Instead, he walked up the stairs of Techno's house and stood at the door, hand up like he was going to knock. It shook and he put down his hand, sighing, rubbing his arm as he thought what he wanted to say again. It was going to be very unlike him, but he needed to dress it up for a little bit. So he took another deep breath and he knocked on the door. He heard a couple of steps and then the door pushed open and Techno was staring at Tommy. There was confusion and more than a little anger in Techno's eyes.

"Hey, big man! I was wondering if you had any spare potions that I could borrow, you know anything that's good for a big fight with someone that could probably destroy you. Not that anyone could destroy you, big man. Technoblade never dies and all that!" The words were pouring out of him, loud and obnoxious as he slipped around Techno and walked into the house. He opened up the chests and started rooting through them. "I would make my own, but I don't know how and I don't think I have the time anymore."

Tommy put potions into the bag on his hip, not sparing a glance back at Techno. It was only when he heard the door close again that he looked up. "What the hell are you even doing here Tommy? I'm not a friend you can drop in on and take things from and go on your merry way. You gave up that right a while ago and it seems like I should have taken that away from you when you were hiding out under my home with things you stole from me."

"Hey now! That's all in the past. And you know there are some fights that are bigger than that." Tommy turned around and looked at Techno, hands up in the air, posture relaxed and slouched.

"Who are you fighting?" Techno's eyes narrowed.

"Oh you know, the same person that I've always been fighting. Dream. Tubbo and I are meeting up with him tomorrow for a final showdown for the discs. And I just don't have the time to get the last of these things. And I know that I'll need them."

"You're going to die, Tommy," Techno said, voice softer than before, "Even with all the best gear, all the potions in the world. That is a suicide mission."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've faced him before. It's no biggie."

"He exiled you and destroyed Logstedshire. You almost died there too."

Tommy smiled sadly. "Yeah he's been...well he's been a bitch. But it's the last showdown. I can't walk away here and now from that. Tubbo's counting on me. And if we get the discs back, then there's no more fighting that's going to be happening and people can move on. And if we don't-" Tommy's voice broke and he started to say the sentence again, but it wouldn't come out. "Well either way the score will be settled, right?"

Techno took a step forward. He was still angry, but he hadn't expected this from Tommy of all people.

"But let's not get sappy here. Just here for the potions. Just here to get some last-minute supplies a-and..." Tommy took a breath. "And to apologize to you big man. I...did think of you as just a weapon or something sometimes and forgot that you're a person too. And me coming here and taking potions from you isn't really going to make up for all of the things that I've done to you, but at least I'm not running away this time." Tommy tried to smile, but his chin quivered as he did so. He turned around and opened a chest, pretending to dig through it again for things that he could take with him. He took the moment to rub away any of the tears that had come to his face.

Techno straightened up and looked at the window at the landscape out to where Tommy's tower had been at one point. He looked back at the kid and walked over, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Here." He held out a small bag that was full of potions that he had just made the other day, powerful things. He could remake them again.

Tommy took the bag and looked through the contents, eyes widening at what Techno had given him. He looked up at Techno and then he stood up. "I'll pay you back," Tommy said, "I promise, I'll make sure that you-"

"Tommy," Techno said, "Don't worry about it. You never have anyways." Techno just shook his head with a small smile. "Just make sure that you...do your best." He patted Tommy's shoulder. "And thank you for apologizing. It is a bit late, but you got there all the same, Theseus." And he walked past Tommy to the window, tugging down the mask that he had pulled up on the top of his head. He didn't look back.

Tommy looked at the wall, then at the chest. He put the extra bag of potions in his bag and then he shut the chest. He walked to the door, opening it. "And I'm sorry about the Axe of Peace. In the...everything, I dropped it. I saw Sapnap pick it up, but I couldn't find him to try and get it back. Of course, I might have asked to hold onto it since I'm going up against Dream, but I would've gotten it back and hopefully back to you one day."

"Mmm..." Techno mumbled. And he nodded his head.

Tommy bobbed his head and opened the door. "See you later, big T." And then the door closed again. Techno stood at the window with his mask pulled down, watching as Tommy made his way back towards the portal that was going to get him back to L'manberg. And that's when he pulled the compass out of a pocket of his cloak. Tommy was still rather blind when he was focused on what he was doing. And this wasn't the compass that led to Tubbo. He flipped it over, looking at the back of the compass. The engraving there was neat and perfect. "Your discs."

That would be where Dream was. Techno pulled his cloak tighter around him And then he opened his chest, pulling out the extra gear he had ready for final showdowns like this. He didn't have anything directly against Dream for a long time, but he was going to kill kids over this conflict. Sure, Tommy was an annoying punk, but not even he deserved whatever Dream was about to do. And with the compass in his hand, he started walking through the landscape. He hadn't accepted Tommy's apology. There would be time for them to talk it out later once Techno was done. 

<Dream was slain by Technoblade >

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I cried multiple times writing this. Tomorrow (1/20/21) is going to be a wild day. I hope you're doing okay, whoever you are.
> 
> I will probably write more hurt/comfort after the showdown with Dream, you can look for it later or just lay on the floor with me after the streams and cry.


End file.
